Digimon Advent short horror story The Beast
by SakuraDakini
Summary: The main 4 tamers are being hunted down by a big black beast, cornering them inside of a school. will they survive? or will they die? or perhaps, is it just a dream?


We have to get away from here. I try to say but words do not form from my panting lips. I look back and I find Amy running behind me. I look around, but I find no sign of Joey and Marina. But what I do find, is the silhouette of the creature chasing us.

A large lack dog. At first, we thought it was Barghestmon. But it wasn't. What ever it was, caused our digimon to disappear. It was as if they just vanished. Elfinmon, Denimon, Manimon and Laelapmon all seemed to vanish as if they never really existed. As if they were just an illusion our minds conjured up.

I find myself grabbing Amy's arm, pulling her down an ally and hiding behind a large recycling bin.

I hear Amy inquire the whereabouts of Joey and Marina but I don't answer. I'm busy trying to figure out how to get away from our pursuer.

I turn my head to the left and I spot a door. I don't think twice upon seeing it, I just grab Amy's arm again, pulling her towards the door. But the door does not open. It's rusted shut as if it hasn't been used in years.

As I try to pry the rusted door open, Amy pulls at my shirt and I turn to face her. Seeing that her gaze is fixed upon something behind us, I find my gaze following until they meet the piercing gaze of our pursuer.

Haunting blue eyes stare up at us. It's smoky black body tenses as a low hungry snarl escapes the foaming maw of this ghostly hound.

Every inch of my fibre is telling me to run but I find myself standing in front of Amy, as if in the attempts of protecting her. My years or being Marina's bodyguard kicking in as if they were natural instinct.

I hear Amy shouting out. Calling me to get back as the black hound lurches towards us but I find myself frozen in place. My body trembling with fear, anticipating the attack. My eyes closing, waiting for my life to end...

Suddenly, the ally is lit up by a bright light. The ghostly hound falters and crashes into the bins, dazed. The sound of a car horn breaks my confusion as I see a car at the entrance of the ally.

Without hesitation, I grab Amy once again, pulling her up on her feet and we run out of the ally towards the car. The people in the car becoming clear.

It was Joey and Marina. Somehow they eluded the beast and found their way to a hiding spot where they hid until they were sure that they weren't being chased again.

How Joey got this car is beyond me but it was something that didn't need explaining as a loud bang could be heard from behind us.

Turning, we all spot the same thing. The beast had gathered it's wits and began to get up from the strewn about bins and rubbish.

Without hesitation me and Amy got into the car. This is where I am thankful for Joey's erratic driving. The beast kept up on it's pursuit but it couldn't get a lock on us properly thanks to Joey's seemingly natural bad driving... wait. Is his eyes closed? I find myself thinking that we are going to die after all.

Suddenly, something breaks me out of my morbid thoughts as Marina cries out in shocked fear. I look out of the back window and I find that we are being chased by another ghostly hound. I find myself wondering where this second beast came from but Joey must have read my thoughts as he says that he saw the beast split in two.

This was bad for us. The beast, having become two beings, had become faster. Now they are on our tail. Using their bodies to bash into the car. Amy is doing her best not to worry about Laelapmon and Marina is calling out to Joey, telling him to look out as he swerves and skids about the road, trying not to collide with nearly everything on the road as we try to flee from our pursuer.

But it was too late. One of them clipped the car, causing Joey to lose control. He tried to correct the car's turning but it was already too late. He called for us to hold on tight to something as we veered into the gates of the local high school.

One by one, we clambered out of the car and raced to the front entrance of the school, hoping that it was unlocked. But we should have known better. I ordered a split up to find a way in. Me and Marina went one way whilst Amy and Joey went the other.

After what felt like hours, my and Marina's D-Drives beeped. Taking them out, we noticed that it was Amy and Joey, contacting us from inside. We followed the signal to the delivery hatch. It seems that Joey conveniently hacked his way into the alarm system, triggering the doors to open.

Our reunion was short lived however as we heard the familiar ghostly howls of the beast that was chasing us. This time, it was whole again and it had spotted us which forced us to shut and lock the doors again, sealing us inside the empty school.

20 minutes have passed since we barricaded ourselves in the school. Joey suggested we head for the top floor so we can have a better view from of the grounds. So that's what we did. Joey led the front of our group whilst I took up the rear. My head constantly scanning the back of us just in case we get ambushed.

Several minutes later, we are on the top floor. Both the girls are at the window looking out at the distance, both of them speaking their thoughts out loud about Laelapmon and Denimon.

Joey comforts them, telling them that they are fine. That they know we will be looking for them. I know Joey is saying this because he too is scared as I see it in his hands. He brushes the things around him ever so slightly of dirt but he does his best to keep calm for the girls sake.

Marina looks up at me as if wanting me to confirm what Joey had said. I look up at Joey then back at Marina and I smile comfortingly as I say to her that Joey is right. Manimon is with them as we speak and that he won't let the give up searching for us so we shouldn't give up on them.

I can see the look of relief on both Amy and Marina's face.

Joey was about to say something but a noise had suddenly sounded from the other end of the dark corridor. None of us moved or said a word. We just stood there. Daring not to breath.

Then suddenly, a voice could be heard. We strained our ears trying to make out what was being said. For a while, nothing else was spoken but just as suddenly as the first time, the voice sounded again.

"Ma-ri-na" The voice echoed as if from no where as Marina's name was called out. I try to get Marina to not listen to the voice but it was in vain. She sobbed as she said that she knew who it was.

Before I could do anything to stop her, she ran off, shouting out Denimon's name. I go to run after her, but another voice echoed in the dark corridor.

"A-my" The quite voice rang through the our ears as if it was whispered from every where. Again, Amy ran down the corridor, weeping as she called out Laelapmon's name and just like Marina, disappeared into the darkness.

I didn't like this. Not one bit. I turn to face Joey, but he wasn't there. Just like the girls, he vanished into nothingness. I'm looking around, checking every room but to no avail. I was on my own.

I just stand there, in the empty darkened room, not wanting to move or make a sound as I try to listen out for them. But the voices never come. I decide to try searching for them on the next floor down so I turn to leave but I come face to face with the familiar ghostly hound that had hounded us from the park.

The beasts blue eyes bore into my mind as if it was searching for something. But somehow, I manage to break free from it's deathly gaze and I step back, closing the doors, locking them.

The beast throws it's body into the door, snarling as it tries to break the door down. I'm in the corner, my heart pounding so fast with each pound of the beasts body.

I knew it wouldn't be long before the beast broke in and when it did, I ran out, heading straight for the stairs with the hound coming at me yet again.

Before I run back down the stairs, I stop in my tracks. There, at the bottom of the last flight of stairs, stood the beasts second body. It had split in two again just to stop me from escaping. I find myself backing away from them until my back hits a metal door. I look behind and I find the door that leads to the roof.

Without hesitation, I open the door and I fall backwards, slamming the door with my foot as both ghostly hounds lurched their black smoky bodies towards me. But then, all went silent. It was as if the hounds had vanished like my friends but I dared not open the door again just in case they were still there.

I sit on the bottom step, clutching my D-Drive, hoping and praying that I get news about where Marina and the others had gotten too. I feel myself drifting off. My mind doing all it could to fight it off.

The next thing I know, my D-Drive is going off. I must have dropped off into a fitful sleep as I find myself waking up on the floor. I stand up, staring down at the map on the D-Drive and a dot appears. Indicating that someone was on the roof. I have no idea who it was but I run up those stairs, hoping that who ever it was, was alright.

As I exit the stairwell, I find myself enveloped in a dark pulsating red fog. As if I had entered another world. I look around this fogged out area and there, a little way off, was Amy.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I begin to run towards her, but she cries out for me to stop. To not come any closer. I ask her why as I stop dead in my tracks but she just repeats herself. Telling me to go. To run away.

I step forward, asking her what is wrong but before she could utter a word, a black body lunges at her, bearing it's teeth and biting down hard on her neck. The gurgling cry as the last bit of sound escapes her lips as she is tossed to the ground. The blood soaked maw of the beast snarling hungrily, it's terrifying blue eyes staring at me, thirsty for more blood.

I am frozen with fear, my eyes darting from both the black beast and to the body of Amy, dark rich blood pooling around her, her eyes open and seeming like she is staring back at me as if asking me why? Why did I not save her?

A voice calls from behind me which breaks me from my fear. I turn and I see Joey. I cry out to him. I say to him that Amy is dead. That I couldn't do anything to save her. Tears fall down my cheeks begging for him to help but he doesn't react. He just stands there, telling me to run. Just like what Amy did. I shake my head and I say that I cannot run but he just calls back in return for me to run. To save myself.

Then it happened again. The second ghostly hound comes in from behind Joey, dragging him to the floor, tearing him apart with it's claws and teeth. I'm standing there, crying out for it to stop. My legs heavy and weighed down as if my feet were cemented to the ground.

The lifeless body of Joey staring back at me just like Amy's lifeless body. Blood pooling around him.

I fall to the floor, crying. Calling out for help. Hoping and praying someone would hear his cries. His body trembling with grief, anger and fear.

Then suddenly a third voice called from behind me yet again. I stood up and turned and there, I saw Marina. But all at once, I saw something very wrong with her.

She was eyeless. Blood fell down her face like tears of crimson.

"why didn't you help us?" she called to me. "you said you'd protect me"

With this, I broke down. I wanted to escape this dark world I had entered.

My head spun as I cried out on that roof. Joey and Amy's lifeless body still fixed on me and Marina still asking why I did not save her.

As the spinning got worse, I found myself collapse in a heap on the floor, curled up in a tight ball, weeping. Then the next thing I knew, I had woken up in Joey's apartment.

It seemed like I had fallen asleep on the sofa whilst at an all nighter movie fest with the others. I had fallen asleep to a horror film about ghost dogs who were hunting some high school students who was doing a séance in the school grounds.

I had Joey saying it was alright and Manimon calling me a light weight from falling to sleep whilst it was obvious that he too had fallen asleep which made everyone laugh.

As the laughter rang in the new dawn, I heard a noise at the front door. Thinking nothing of it, I went to open it.

The last thing I saw, was ghostly blue eyes and a snarling maw, before...


End file.
